Le joyau
by Kalwen
Summary: Nous sommes tous le maître de notre destin. On peut suivre notre destinée. Ou bien changer celle des autres. Nimuë a finit par en être convaincue. Son destin n'était pas de mourir dans ce triste village, elle en est certaine. Elle va prendre sa vie en main. Pour rendre fier Kay. Mais surtout pour elle. Et il se pourrait bien, qu'elle fasse quelques rencontres inattendues.
1. Prologue

**Déjà, merci d'avoir eu la curiosité de cliquer sur ma fiction. **

**J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire, que j'en prends à l'écrire. **

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

* * *

**- PROLOGUE -**

L'aube se levait sur la région du Rhudaur, traversant les feuillages des chênes ancestraux en de fines auréoles de lumières dorées. Le murmure du vent qui s'insinuait entre eux fit danser les fins cheveux châtains d'un homme qui se trouvait là. Il portait dans son dos un carquois, à moitié rempli de flèches et sur son épaule balançait son arc. A sa ceinture, une dague abîmée qui n'était presque plus tranchante et sur son flan droit, de petits animaux de forêts qu'il avait tué, quelques heures auparavant.

Il avait chassé toute la journée qui s'était écoulée ainsi qu'une partie de la nuit, hélas, le gibier se faisait de plus en plus rare dans ses terres isolées et sauvages. L'homme cherchait à présent à sortir de la forêt pour rejoindre la grande route de l'est, puis il partirait, à quelques lieues au nord-est, pour rejoindre son village, perdu entre les falaises d'une montagne de faible altitude.

C'était un petit village où il n'y avait guère plus d'une cinquantaine d'habitants. Parfois, quelques voyageurs intrépides ou égarés s'arrêtaient là, dans l'auberge et taverne que tenait sa famille. Mais les visiteurs étaient rares ou étaient des habitués qui savaient qu'ils pourraient se reposer en sécurité pour une nuit ou deux.

Ses parents étaient, à l'avis de tous, des personnes agréables et sympathiques, avec qui il faisait bon de discuter, malgré une certaine étroitesse d'esprit. A leur défense on pourra avancer que tout les habitants du village étaient également victime de cette étroitesse. Ainsi, cela ne se remarquait ni chez les uns, ni chez les autres. Seuls ceux qui avaient quitté au moins une fois le village, et mit un pied à l'extérieur, dans le vrai monde s'en rendait véritablement compte.

Son père, Ermor s'occupait jadis de chasser dans les forêts aux alentours, offrant à sa clientèle des pièces de viandes de qualité. Mais le temps l'avait rattrapé et l'avait contraint à laisser le flambeau à son fils. Il restait donc à la taverne pour aider sa mère, Elda, à diverses tâches.

* * *

Celle-ci, d'un geste délicat, remettait une mèche folle de ses cheveux gris dans son chignon avant de nettoyer une des tables de bois de la salle de réception. Elda, tout comme son époux, prenait peu à peu l'allure d'une vieille femme, heureusement, elle n'était pas seule pour gérer la bâtisse.

- Je n'ai pas eu la joie d'apercevoir la demoiselle, ce matin, chère Elda, lança un voyageur qui avait une chambre chez eux depuis la veille.

L'homme venait de Bree, une ville plus à l'ouest, pour affaire.

- Elle avait de petits détails à régler avant le retour de mon fils, lui répondit la pauvre femme.

- Ah, votre fils, hein ? Toujours pas revenu d'après ce qu'on dit ...

Elda fronça les sourcils d'inquiétudes et d'irritation. Son cœur de mère s'inquiéter bien qu'elle fasse confiance au talent de son rejeton. Elle avait eu tant de difficulté à mettre au monde sa progéniture ... Durant plusieurs et interminables années, les Valars avaient choisi de ne pas lui faire grâce d'enfant, et alors que vieillissante, elle s'était vu échoir la responsabilité de donner la vie.

- Kay est partit chassé hier, à l'aube. Ses pas l'auront surement éloignés plus qu'ils ne l'auraient du, coupa la voix rauque d'Ermor. Mais ça ne serra pas la première fois que cela se produit ...

- Vous avez sans doute raison, mon ami, sourit Elda.

* * *

Passant entre les poutres verticales et traversant à travers les objets métalliques, plus ou moins tranchants, une silhouette se profila dans la battisse et la lumière du feu qui rongeait les bûches dans l'âtre renvoya son ombre sur les murs.

- Bien le bonjour, Nimuë, comment vous portez-vous pour cette belle journée ? Questionna le forgeron du village en voyant une frêle jeune femme abaisser son capuchon.

La fameuse silhouette regarda par la fenêtre la pluie tomber avec ferveur, martelant la terre battue du village et la transformant en boue, tachant le bas des robes des femmes et les bottes des hommes.

- Belle ne serait pas le terme que j'aurais employé pour décrire cette journée, mais j'espère qu'elle le serra au moins par son contenu, choisit de répondre doucement la jeune femme.

- Il est vrai que le temps n'ait guère clément, concéda le forgeron, surtout pour vous ! Prenez garde en sortant à ne pas prendre froid ! Nous avons tous eu bien peur lorsque nous avons apprit que vous étiez alitée durant les deux dernières semaines ...

- Et je vous en suis gré, mais voyez de vos propres yeux, je vais bien mieux à présent, sourit la jeune Nimuë.

- Il est vrai que vous avez meilleure mine, approuva l'artisan. Mais assez de bavardage, je doute que vous soyez venu chercher la compagnie d'un vieux homme comme moi ... En revanche, si il vous plait, mon fils est là, lui aussi, dans l'atelier !

- Vous m'êtes sympathique, vous le savez, voyons ! Fit mine de s'outrer la cliente. Et bien que j'apprécie également la ... euh ... personnalité de votre fils ... il est vrai que ce n'est pas cela que je suis venue chercher.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, rit le forgeron, voyons, où l'ai-je mise ?

Il ouvrit différents coffres, soulevant des pièces de métaux, destinées aux chariots, aux objets de tout les jours ainsi qu'aux armures, bien que plus rares. Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait et tendit le présent au petit bout de femme qui le fixait avec un air enthousiaste.

Il sourit à travers sa barbe grisonnante. Il voyait Nimuë depuis qu'elle était venu au monde, étant un habitué de la taverne et un ami de son père. Oh oui, les rejetons d'Elda, il les connaissait comme son établi ! Et même si celui-ci était donc un fichtre bordel, comme disait sa femme, il savait parfaitement où se trouver chacun de ses outils.

De gentils et braves gamins comme on en voyait plus, pensa t-il en voyant les yeux verts sombres de la jeune femme s'illuminer. Ils s'étaient vraiment inquiété pour la petite lorsqu'ils avaient appris, lui, sa femme et son fils, qu'elle était touchée par un mal inconnu depuis plus d'un an, qui partait et revenait sans que l'on sache pourquoi.

- Elle est magnifique, souffla-t-elle en glissant la dague à l'extérieur de son fourreau. Vous ne pouvez qu'être pourvu de magie, pour faire de si belles choses, mon ami !

Nimuë l'entendit s'esclaffer de sa façon si particulière d'éclater de rire, entre le grognement d'ogre et d'ours. Pas qu'elle est déjà rencontré un ogre, ni même un ours, en réalité, mais c'était bien l'idée qu'elle s'en faisait.

- Je suis heureux qu'elle vous plaise, mais rangez-là donc avant de blesser quelqu'un ! Les armes sont affaires d'hommes.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et rengaina la dague dans son fourreau, puis entoura l'objet de son châle, craignant que son frère soit de retour à l'auberge avant elle et qu'il n'aperçoive alors le présent qu'elle avait l'intention de lui offrir pour leur anniversaire.

* * *

Bien lui en prit car à peine eut-elle mis un soulier dans la taverne que deux iris semblables aux siennes se présentèrent devant elle.

- Kay ! S'écria t-elle en se jetant au cou de son frère.

- Et bien, et bien, heureux de voir que je t'ai manqué, s'esclaffa le jeune homme. Je me suis posé des questions, moi qui pensait te retrouver à l'auberge m'attendant sagement, quel coup au cœur de voir que tu étais sortie !

Il mima un coup d'épée dans la poitrine faisant rire aux éclats Nimuë.

- Et pourquoi ? Demanda t-il en tendant une main vers le panier qu'elle portait à bout de bras. De vulgaires poireaux !

- Ne touche pas mes légumes avec tes mains sales, malotru ! S'outra la jeune femme en ôtant le panier du champ de vision de son frère.

- Mes mains sales ? Comment ça, mes mains sales ?! Fit mine de s'énerver Kay. Ce sont ses mains qui m'ont permises de rapporter de la viande, petite sotte !

- Les jumeaux, cessez-donc vos enfantillages, coupa la voix sévère de leur père. Nimuë, va donc poser la nourriture dans l'arrière cuisine, et toi, mon fils, sers-donc ce brave homme au lieu de t'agiter ainsi autour de ta sœur.

Les jeunes gens s'exécutèrent aussitôt. Nimu, comme la surnommé Kay, disait souvent à qui voulait l'entendre que " son père, c'était quelque chose" ! Et bien que plus aussi vigoureux qu'auparavant, on pouvait toujours dire, qu'effectivement Ermor, dégageait quelque chose, malgré sa petitesse. Il y avait eu une rumeur, à une époque, comme quoi son père aurait du sang nain dans les veines. S'il suffisait pour être un nain de ne pas être très grand et d'avoir la barbe, Nimuë voulait bien épouser le fils du forgeron.

Heureusement pour lui, Kay n'avait pas hérité du physique de son père, il n'avait ni barbe, ni même moustache. Et par chance, il avait même une taille tout à fait raisonnable pour un homme ainsi qu'un large torse musclé. Non vraiment, il s'estimait beau garçon car avait tout prit de sa mère ...

- Kay, tu attends les feux d'la saint-jean ? Beugla son père.

Les valars, merci d'ailleurs, pria t-il intérieurement avec un sourire, avant d'aller servir la bière au voyageur.

* * *

Nimu soupira de soulagement en entrant dans l'arrière cuisine où se trouver sa mère, préparant avec soin le repas.

- Me voilà de retour, mère.

- Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? Interrogea celle-ci en sortant les poireaux du panier d'oseilles de sa fille.

- Oui, je suis chanceuse d'avoir d'aussi bon réflexe que Kay, un peu plus, il prenait un poireau ! Souffla t-elle.

Sa mère sourit en voyant l'éclat doré d'un fourreau dans le fond du banneton.

- Cela ne t'a pas coûté trop cher, j'espère ?

- Le forgeron m'a fait un prix, contourna Nimuë habillement. Je vais la cacher dans ma chambre !

Pour dire vrai, même si le forgeron lui avait fait un prix, pensa t-elle en montant les escaliers, la dague lui avait tout de même était difficile à payer. C'était des mois d'économies qui y était passé. Cela faisait six mois qu'en plus de travailler à l'auberge, elle allait chez le tisserand pendant une partie de la nuit. Parfois elle filait la laine, ou elle réparait les vêtements à la lueur de la bougie, ça lui arrivait aussi de teinter les braies des hommes et les cottes des femmes. Elle se souvenait des premières semaines où elle rentrait à l'auberge, les doigts en sang de s'être piquée, mais cela en valait la peine, pensa t-elle en arrivant à la porte de sa chambre.

Elle souleva une lame du parquet et y glissa la dague auprès de ses autres biens les plus précieux. Dans la poussière, il y avait un vieux médaillon en argent qu'elle ne vendrait que si sa vie en dépendait. Une vieux portrait d'une de ces aïeules, du côté maternelle. Elle tenait beaucoup à ce portrait car c'était comme se voir dans l'eau de la rivière, Nimu lui ressemblait tellement. Mais elle l'imaginait plus grande qu'elle, plus gracieuse, moins maladroite. Car malheureusement, et bien que jumeaux de naissance et donc semblable physiquement, Nimuë avait, elle, prit de la petite taille de leur père. Il se trouvait aussi dans sa cache un petit lance-pierre de bois que lui avait offert Kay lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Il l'avait fabriqué lui-même ! Il était habile, son frère ...

* * *

- Et c'est comme ça que je fis ma plus belle prise, une flèche entre les deux yeux de ce sanglier ! Raconta Kay à l'homme de Bree

- Bin dis, alors, souffla celui-ci après une gorgée de sa bière, tu serais un bon garde de Bree, mon garçon ! Tu sais manier une lame aussi ?

- Evidemment, je suis le meilleur épéiste du village ! S'exclama le jeune homme.

- Et le plus humble aussi, comme vous pouvez le constater, signala Nimu en souriant, je vous sers à boire, Monsieur ?

- Avec plaisir, petite Damoiselle ! Mais dis-moi Kay, je travaille pour Bree depuis des années, des gars courageux comme toi, c'est ce qui nous faut pour veiller sur la ville. Tu sais, on a beaucoup de drôles d'oiseaux qui passent ... Qu'est-que-tu dirais de repartir avec moi ?

Nimuë jaugea d'un mauvais œil cet homme. Elle ne les aimait pas beaucoup, ces messieurs qui buvaient comme des trous et qui, rendus plus franc par l'alcool se mettaient à parler familièrement à tout le monde et à tutoyer à tout va. Mais celui-là, elle l'aimait encore moins.

- C'est bien payer ça, garde de Bree ? Demanda Ermor qui avait entendu la conversation.

- Pour sûr ! C'est une situation respectable, avec logis et couvert, à la garnison. Et puis, on y voit du monde, pas comme ici !

L'homme criait à moitié et ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Nimu, une carafe d'eau à la main, avait bien envie de la lui verser sur la tête, histoire de le dégriser un peu. Elle n'était pas de nature agressive Mais Bree était loin à l'ouest, si Kay acceptait, et elle jurerait qu'il allait le faire, alors elle serait seule ici. Et être loin de Kay, s'était comme avoir une moitié d'âme. Elle mourrait de chagrin de ne plus voir son frère ...

- Votre parole la-dessus que ça lui serrait profitable ? Continuait son père.

- Père, monsieur a bien trop bu pour nous donner une parole sur laquelle on puisse compter. Je gages que cela n'en vaut pas l'or qu'il annonce et nous nous retrouverions sans chasseur !

Son père lui lança un regard noir, elle ne devait pas se mêler à une conversation d'hommes, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

- Tu pourrais prendre ma place comme chasseuse ! Lança joyeusement Kay.

- Aurais-tu perdu l'esprit ? S'écria la jeune femme.

Leur père lançait pour le coup un regard dubitatif à ses jumeaux, puis jugea sa fille de la tête au pied avant de secouer la tête négativement.

- Tu sais tirer à l'arc !

- Je jure que non, je m'embrocherais moi-même si cela était possible, avec ma maladresse !

- Mais tu vises très bien et tu as de bons réflexes, si je t'apprenais à mieux tenir ton arc ...

- Je ne penses pas que cela soit une bonne idée, Kay. Ta sœur a une santé fragile et quand bien même, elle saurait tirer à l'arc, ce qui, je le crains, n'est pas le cas, elle reste sans défense face à de plus grand danger que des lapins et des biches.

- Elle m'a vue combattre tant de fois, je suis persuadé qu'elle saurait se protéger !

- J'en doutes, mon garçon, tu sur-estimes trop ta sœur. Elle n'est pas toi, n'a pas ta force, ni ton courage. C'est une femme. Et les femmes, surtout lorsqu'elles sont faibles, restent au village.

- Si la damoiselle voulait venir sur Bree, à elle aussi je pourrais trouver un bon travail, ricana l'ivrogne. Jolie comme elle est, les hommes se l'arracheraient !

- Nous reparlerons de cela demain, sobre et à tête reposée, trancha immédiatement Ermor, pour empêcher Kay de se jeter sur le malheureux qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait dit de mal.

* * *

- Nimu ? Appela t-on à sa porte. Tu dors ?

- Profondément, Kay.

Il étouffa un rire et entra dans la chambre, plongée dans l'obscurité. Sur le mur face à la porte se tenait l'unique fenêtre de la pièce et à son pied, Nimuë assise sur le sol froid, une couverture de laine sur les épaules.

- La lune est pleine, cette nuit.

Elle sentit son frère s'installait à côté d'elle.

- Ça serait mieux si je pouvais avoir ce poste, à Bree, tu sais. S'il payait bien. Je pourrais envoyer de l'argent. Vous n'auriez plus à vous inquiétez. Tu pourrais t'acheter mieux que ses haillons qui ne te rendent pas honneur.

- Je préfères milles fois être vêtue de mes haillons et t'avoir à mes côtés, qu'être vêtue comme une reine et être seule.

- Tu ne seras pas seule, mère et père ...

- Ne fais pas celui qui ne veut pas comprendre, Kay. Père et mère seront toujours là, mais ça ne comblera jamais l'absence d'un frère...

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment.

- Tu penses vraiment que je peux tirer à l'arc ?

- J'y mettrais ma main à couper ! Tu peux te séparer de ta maladresse, si tu prends confiance en toi. Moi, j'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu peux le faire ...

- Je me demande si père n'a pas raison, si tu ne me surestimes pas, parce que nous sommes jumeaux et que tu me traites comme ton égal.

- Parce que tu es mon égal, s'exclama Kay.

- A tes yeux, peut-être ... Mais à ceux des autres, je ne suis qu'une jeune femme, malade, maladroite, tout juste bonne à tenir la maison, comme toutes les autres.

- Tu n'es pas ce qu'ils disent ...

- Moi je crois bien que si, Kay ... Je pense que tu vois en moi quelqu'un que je ne suis pas. Que tu me prends pour une version de toi au féminin ... Mais, tu vois, je suis née dans ce village, et ... je mourrais sans aucun doute dans ce village. Mariée à un homme pitoyable, mais gentil, comme le fils du forgeron, avec des enfants qui ne mettront jamais les pieds en dehors de ce village, tout comme les enfants qu'ils auront ...

- Tu vaux mieux que ça, cracha son frère. On vaut mieux que ça !

- Si tu deviens riche, un jour, Kay, tu viendras me chercher, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Evidemment, sourit le jeune homme, tu serras la plus belle et la plus petite femme de Bree !

- Ce n'est pas très courtois de me rappeler ma petite taille, fit-elle avec un sourire triste. Je suis fatiguée, nous parlerons demain.

Les yeux verts sapins de son frère brillèrent sous l'éclat de la lune, et elle vit la masse sombre qu'il représentait se lever et se diriger vers la porte.

- Bonne nuit, Nimu.

- Bonne nuit, Kay.

Il ferma la porte.

Seulement à ce moment là, Nimuë s'autorisa à pleurer en silence.

* * *

**Je suppose que vous vous attendiez à autre chose, avec des nains et cie ? **

**Oui mais non, ça ne serra pas pour tout de suite. Chaque chose en son temps, je n'aime pas que ça aille trop vite. **

**Alors, comment trouvez-vous le début ? Est-ce que mes deux héros vous ont plut ? **

**Je tiens à préciser que les prochains chapitres se centreront davantage sur Nimuë. **

**Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que cela vous ait assez plu pour que vous me donniez vos impressions. **

**A bientôt, Kalwen. **


	2. chapitre 1

Merci à tous ceux qui vont lire le second chapitre de la curiosité que vous portez à cette fiction.

L'action mettra un peu de temps à arriver, mais j'espère que vous aimerez tout de même ce chapitre !

Merci à **Aya72, Thorin-Oakenshield et Chupa14.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE I**

Lorsque Nimu s'éveilla aux premiers rayons de l'aurore, elle poussa un long soupir. Parfois, elle rêvait de pouvoir se cacher sous son drap, et ne serais-ce qu'une fois, ne pas en sortir de la journée. Ce n'est pas qu'elle était fainéante, mais plutôt qu'il y avait des jours, comme celui-ci, où elle sentait que la journée n'apporterait rien de bon. C'était une sorte de lâcheté et elle en était consciente. Mais elle ne prétendait pas être parfaite.

Toujours était-il que Nimuë était encore allongée lorsque sa mère frappa puis ouvrit la porte, une vasque en porcelaine remplie d'eau sous le bras. D'ordinaire, c'était la jeune femme qui s'occupait de distribuer l'eau dans chaque chambre pour que les clients puissent faire leur toilette. Mais ce jour-là n'était pas comme les autres et ses parents lui avaient dit qu'elle pouvait faire ce que bon lui semblait car ils lui donnaient sa journée. Au fond, elle se demandait à présent si c'était une bonne chose que de la laisser inoccupée, seule avec ses sombres idées.

- Bonjour, Nimuë, sourit sa mère en posant la vasque sur la table à côté de la fenêtre.

- Bonjour mère, répondit machinalement la jeune fille en sortant de ses draps.

Elle se leva pour embrasser Elda. Sa mère mit ses mains sur les joues de sa fille et la regarda avec tendresse et fierté. Nimuë savait qu'elle avait surement fait de même à son frère quelques instants plus tôt.

- Heureux anniversaire, ma toute petite. Puisses-tu gagner en sagesse et en bonté au cours de l'année à venir et que les Valars te protègent.

- Merci mère, fit la jeune fille avec un maigre sourire.

- Allons Nimu, ce n'est pas un jour triste alors cesses donc de penser à demain et profites des instants présents, conseilla sa mère en voyant le manque d'entrain de sa fille.

Elda lâcha les joues de sa fille et se dirigea vers l'armoire de celle-ci. Elle en ouvrit les portes et chercha quelque chose aux travers des robes abimées de Nimuë.

- Voyons, où l'ai-je mise ? Ah, ici !

Elle sortit de l'armoire un paquet entouré d'un drap. La jeune femme s'étonna de n'avoir jamais remarqué un tel paquet dans ses propres affaires. Elda le posa sur le lit et le déroula. A l'intérieur s'y trouvait une robe grise. Elle était vieille, constata Nimuë en s'approchant. Mais il y avait de belles broderies sur l'encolure et le tissu était fin et soyeux.

- Où l'avez-vous trouvée ?

- C'était un présent de mes parents pour mes fiançailles. La coupe est très simple, mais cela te mettra tout de même plus en valeur que tes pauvres tuniques, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Mère ...

- Allons, laves-toi et porte-là, je reviens dans quelques minutes pour faire l'ajustement, elle risque d'être un peu longue pour toi.

* * *

Comme annoncé, Elda revient après avoir fait le tour des chambres. Elle trouva sa fille vêtue de son ancienne robe, éclairée par un rayon de lumière. Nimuë n'était pas pourvu d'un physique très gratifiant, sa mère en étant consciente. Elle était petite, même pour une femme. Et si frêle qu'on apercevait à peine ses hanches. Ne parlons même pas du haut de son corps. Mais elle avait un doux visage et ses yeux, comme ceux de son frère, étaient beaux. Ainsi, lorsque sa mère émue, s'approcha en soufflant « Tu es magnifique. » Elle eut des doutes. Elle se sentait bien ridicule dans une si belle robe. Elle flottait dedans et puisqu'elle était bien plus petite que sa mère ne l'était, le bas de la robe reposait au sol en de nombreux plis.

- J'ai l'air d'une idiote.

- Tu n'as rien d'idiot, contra doucement sa mère. La beauté n'est pas une chose que l'on voit par la taille, Nimuë. Ni par les formes de ton corps. La beauté est l'émerveillement que tu ressens devant quelque chose d'unique. Et crois-moi, ma fille, tu es bien plus belle que tu ne le penses.

Nimuë fixa sa mère un instant, elle semblait tellement convaincue par ce qu'elle disait ...

- Maintenant viens t'installer, jeune fille, que je fasses un peu d'ordre dans cette chevelure !

- Mère ? Fit Nimu alors qu'Elda tressait ses mèches brunes.

- Oui ?

- Merci.

* * *

Kay eut un sourire amusé en voyant sa sœur descendre les escaliers de l'auberge. Elle semblait mal à l'aise dans sa robe et ses joues colorées d'une douce teinte rosée prouvaient son grand embarra face aux regards étonnés de la clientèle.

- Heureux anniversaire, petite sœur.

- Heureux anniversaire, Kay, répondit la jeune femme, le remerciant intérieurement de ne pas faire de commentaire sur sa tenue.

Le jeune homme remarqua alors qu'elle cachait quelque chose dans son dos. Il prit un air songeur.

- Voyons, que vas-tu m'offrir cette année ? Ce n'est pas un arc, il dépasserait de ton dos. De nouvelles flèches peut-être. J'espère que ce n'est pas une nouvelle chemise !

- Aucunes de ses choses-là !

- Vraiment ? Aucunes ? Alors tu as gagné, je ne sais pas.

Nimuë tendit le fourreau à son frère qui l'a regarda, abasourdi.

- Nimu ... Je ... Tu ne l'as pas volée, j'espère ?

- Kay, gronda la jeune femme.

- Désolé mais c'est ... merci, merci beaucoup ! S'exclama le jeune homme en la serrant dans tes bras.

Il sentit la jeune femme fouiller ses poches, profitant de l'étreinte pour chercher son propre présent.

- Tes recherches son vaines, petite curieuse, il n'est pas sur moi.

- Tu ne comptes pas me l'offrir ? S'étonna Nimuë, ne comprenant pas.

- J'y comptes bien, au contraire, mais il ne passait guère dans mes poches.

* * *

- Kay ! Ne me dis pas que ... Qu'elle est pour moi ? Interrogea la jeune femme en voyant son frère se stopper devant l'écurie de l'auberge.

- Il ne lui manque plus qu'un nom, sourit le chasseur en caressant les crins d'une jeune jument.

- Mais je ne sais pas monter, protesta Nimuë.

- Lian a promis de t'apprendre, dit-il en mentionnant son meilleur ami.

Nimu s'approcha de la bête. Elle n'y connaissait rien, mais elle l'a trouvait magnifique. Elle était plus grande qu'un poney, mais plus petite que l'étalon du père Grinmot, qui était un magnifique cheval.

Les poils de la jument étaient entre le beige et le jaunâtre et ses crins d'un noir profond. Elle semblait douce et docile. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha pour caresser l'animal, celui-ci vint lui-même pour combler la distance.

- Si un jour, tu devais venir me voir à Bree, lui expliqua son frère.

- Merci Kay, c'est un cadeau fantastique. Tu serras Fëa, dit-elle ensuite à l'oreille de la jument.

* * *

Ce fut une belle journée, que les jumeaux passèrent ensemble. Kay commença à enseigner ce qu'il fallait savoir sur les chevaux à sa sœur, et ils firent un tour dans la prairie au sud. L'après-midi, le jeune homme insista pour tirer à l'arc, et comme Nimuë le redoutait, ce fut une catastrophe. Sa flèche manqua l'épaule de son frère que par miracle. Hélas, le lendemain arriva bien vite et trop tôt au goût de la jeune femme.

Le cœur prit par le chagrin et l'inquiétude, elle regarda son frère prendre la route, comme cela avait été convenu, une semaine plus tôt. Le soir même, elle se surprit à rentrer dans la chambre de son double et l'a trouva désespérément vide.

Le temps s'écoula, doucement. Ils eurent des nouvelles au cour de la seconde semaine, annonçant qu'il était bien arrivé.

Un jour de pluie, Elda trouva sa fille, assise, brodant en regardant par la fenêtre.

- Tu pourras regarder autant de fois que tu le souhaites, Nimuë, il n'apparaîtra pas.

- Je le sais, mère.

Elle le savait. Mais c'était presque par automatisme qu'elle agissait ainsi. Son cœur avait le fol espoir de le voir revenir. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, c'était une bonne chose qu'il soit partit. Pour leur famille. Mais surtout pour lui. Il allait vivre dans une grande ville. Il serait libre de faire ce qu'il veut. Au fond, il l'avait toujours souhaité. Elle le savait, répéta t-elle intérieurement.

* * *

Un mois s'écoula. Il faisait encore sombre dehors quand Nimu sortit pour tirer de l'eau dans le puits de la cour extérieur. La lune trônait dans le ciel, s'opposant au soleil qui ne tarderait pas à se lever. Grâce à la clarté que l'astre plein apportait, Nimuë pouvait voir son reflet dans le fond du puits.

Avec vigueur, la jeune femme tira sur la corde pour faire monter les seaux remplis d'eau vers elle. Quand ce fut fait, elle prit difficilement un seau dans chaque main et commença son chemin vers l'auberge.

Un hurlement suivit d'un bruit sourd retentit au loin dans la nuit, la faisant sursauter. Dans sa peur, elle faillit lâcher les seaux et ne dut son salut qu'à une main surgissant de nulle part qui saisit son réceptacle gauche.

Lian, soupira Nimu avec soulagement, tu m'as surprise. Que fais-tu ici si tôt ?

Un jeune homme de son âge lui faisait face, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Ailian,ou Lian comme le nommait Nimuë, était le meilleur et seul véritable ami des jumeaux. L'unique enfant du village à s'être imposé parmi eux, en fait. Ils avaient bien grandit depuis, pensa t-elle en voyant le jeune homme la dépassait de trois bonnes têtes.

- Je viens de finir mon tour de garde des frontières, expliqua t-il en prenant avec aisance les seaux que porter la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était, à l'instant ? Un loup ? Un ours ?

Le garde ne lui répondit pas.

- Lian, tu m'écoutes ? Je t'ai demandé ce que c'était ?

- Je n'en suis pas sûr ... Cela pourrait-être plus gros ...

- Plus gros ? A quoi penses-tu ?

- Nous avons eu des échos des rares villages aux alentours. Ils ont tous retrouvés des traces anormalement grosses dans la forêt. Des branches, voir des arbres entiers brisés.

Nimuë passa dans sa tête toutes les créatures assez grosses pour faire de tels dégâts. Si ce n'était pas des ours...

- D-des t-trolls ?

Il affirma d'un hochement de tête et elle déglutit.

- Je croyais qu'ils restaient dans les landes d'Etten ?

- Ce sont des créatures mauvaises, on ne peut prévoir leur action. Ils ont faim et puisque plus aucune personne saine d'esprit s'aventure dans les landes ... Ils quittent d'eux-même leur terre. Je pense que je vais dire à ton père de ne plus te laisser sortir si tôt dans la pénombre. Ce n'est plus très prudent, les trolls sortent de nuit.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'auberge.

- Tu crois que ... qu'ils viendraient jusqu'ici ?

- Je ne sais pas, Nimuë, c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète.

* * *

Dans cette fraîche nuit de mars, Kay était posté à la porte nord de Bree, pour surveiller les personnes qui passaient là. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il avait aperçu un vieil homme avec une longue barbe grise, se tenant sur un bâton. Sans que Kay ne sache trop dire pourquoi, l'homme avait retenu son attention.

Il en avait parlé à une des autres sentinelles, qui lui avait répondu :

- Oh, c'est Gandalf. Il apparaît puis disparaît parfois pendant des années. On dit que c'est un magicien, je pense plutôt que c'est ce qui veut bien faire croire pour éloigner les voleurs de sa personne. C'est bien connu, les personnes âgées sont faciles à détrousser.

Oui, pensa Kay, il avait bien l'air d'un magicien avec son drôle de chapeau. Il aurait fait rire Nimuë, sans aucun doute. Le garde vit soudain une silhouette se détacher dans l'ombre des bois.

- Halte, déclinez votre identité et vos intentions, interrompit Kay.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda froidement le voyageur en s'approchant.

Un nain, constata le jeune homme, en voyant un homme de la même taille que sa sœur.

- Nous interrogeons toujours les voyageurs de nuit, expliqua t-il alors, pour prévenir de mauvaises intentions.

- Je suis un nain qui voudrait rentrer chez lui et qui fait halte pour la nuit, siffla le voyageur.

Kay remarqua que le nain était armé, mais cela ne faisait pas de lui une personne plus suspecte qu'un autre.

- Bon, allez-y, céda t-il en le laissant passer.

Il n'eut aucun doute sur le fait que le nain ne le remercierait pas.

* * *

Gandalf était songeusement installé à une table de Bree, pensant aux problèmes qui s'annonçaient à l'est, lorsque la porte du poney fringant s'ouvrit sur un nouvel arrivant.

L'homme était petit, bien que grand pour un nain et semblait passablement contrarié. Gandalf devina qu'il avait du avoir affaire aux sentinelles qui ne laissaient plus rentrer les inconnus aussi aisément dans la ville qu'autrefois.

L'aubergiste lui indiqua une table libre et le nain prit place. Avec un sourire, Gandalf pensa que ses problèmes allaient peut-être se résoudre sous peu. Le magicien se leva et s'invita à la table du nain.

Thorin Ecu-de-chêne, je suis heureux autant que surpris de vous trouver ici car j'ai a vous entretenir de quelques unes de mes préoccupations, voyez-vous ...

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura divertit un petit peu. **

**Je crois bien que dans le livre c'est Thorin qui va parler à Gandalf et non l'inverse mais j'ai pris quelques libertés. **

**Bonne fin de semaine ! **

**Kalwen**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Tout d'abord merci à ceux qui sont là pour lire la suite ( s'il y en a) ! **

**Ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! **

**Je remercie particulièrement Chibi-Kotori pour sa review ! **

**En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! **

**Kalwen**

* * *

Un hurlement de peur et de détresse déchira le silence de la nuit. Nimuë ouvrit brusquement les yeux, les sens en alerte. Que pouvait-il bien se passer ? Il lui semblait percevoir une grande agitation à l'extérieur de la pièce. Des bruits de pas précipités frappaient le sol. Une étrange lumière rougeâtres luisait au delà de sa fenêtre. Soudain, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître sa mère, affolée.

- Par tout les Valars ! Nimuë, lèves-toi ! S'exclama Elda. Le village est en flamme ! Les trolls nous attaquent !

La battisse trembla sous leurs pieds et la jeune femme se précipita en dehors de son lit pour suivre sa mère qui était déjà en chemin pour réveiller les derniers occupants de l'auberge. Les quelques clients qui dormaient au même étage qu'elle sortirent de leur chambre et la bousculèrent, pris de panique. Elle vit son père descendre de l'étage supérieur, sa vieille épée à la main. Nimuë lui jeta un regard alarmé, craignant de comprendre.

- Presse-toi, ma fille !

- Père ! Protesta t-elle.

- Je vais les aider à maintenir ces créatures au dehors du village, le temps pour vous d'évacuer.

- Tu mourras ! Cria t-elle.

D'autres personnes affluèrent par l'escalier, l'entraînant malgré elle vers les étages inférieurs, l'obligeant à avancer. Elle lança un dernier regard à son père avant de courir à son tour vers la seule sortie du bâtiment. Elle finit par l'atteindre, les clients sur ses talons. Mais une fois dehors, ce fut le chaos et elle fût incapable de faire le moindre pas, sous le choc.

Toute la partie basse du village périssait sous les flammes. Les villageois hurlaient de terreur et courraient de façon anarchique dans la place, cherchant un abri sûr. Une fumée noire commençait à régner dans tout l'endroit. Elle entendait aussi les cris déchirants de leurs hommes qui combattaient vaillamment les trolls, pour les pousser au loin des habitations.

- Liam ! S'écria t-elle en faisant un pas en avant, réalisant que son meilleur ami se trouvait surement parmi eux.

Mais on lui saisit durement le bras pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Elle se tourna furieusement vers sa mère.

- Ils s'en sortiront, Nimuë, cria celle-ci en tentant de couvrir le bruit assourdissant. Nous devons fuir !

La vieille femme entraîna sa fille vers la partie ouest du village, à moitié prit elle aussi par les flammes, mais où elle savait se trouver une issue, une route à travers une petite clairière qui menait vers la route de l'est, et donc d'un bout, à Bree. Elles rejoignirent une foule paniquée qui se dirigeait vers la même sortie. Parmi ces gens, Nimuë y vit des visages familiers, crispés par la peur. Les enfants pleuraient dans les bras des mères. Les vieillards tentaient de maintenir une allure vive. Elle commença alors à apercevoir, au loin, la sortie au travers de la fumée, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta vivement.

- Fëa ! Se rappela t-elle. Je l'ai laissé à l'auberge !

- Nous n'avons pas le temps, Nimuë ! Hurla sa mère en tentant de retenir sa fille.

Mais la jeune femme avait bien plus de force que sa mère, et d'un coup sec, se dégagea. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux paniqués de sa mère, elle est s'excusa silencieusement, avant de lui tourner le dos et de partir. Bousculant les autres, allant en contre sens, elle entendit en loin, entre les craquements du feu, un hurlement qui lui déchira bien plus le cœur que tout les autres :

- Nimuuuuëëëëë !

Mais son esprit ne songeait qu'à sa pauvre jument. Le cadeau de son frère. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner le cadeau de Kay. C'était impossible. Impensable.

Elle courrait à perdre haleine. Ses pieds nus battant la terre ardente de la place. Ses yeux piquaient comme remplis de braises. Des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Il faisait si chaud qu'elle en eut des vertiges. Elle avait tant de mal à respirer. Le vent avait à présent entraîné les flammes vers le nord. Tout le paysage autour d'elle n'était plus feu et cendres. Nimuë tourna sur elle-même, perdue, incapable de réfléchir. Où était l'auberge ? Elle ne saurait le dire aux travers des flammes. Ses jambes lâchèrent, elle chuta à genoux.

Elle entendit soudain des hennissements paniqués.

- Fëa ! Hurla t-elle en tentant de se redresser. Fëa !

Mue par son instinct, elle avança vers la droite. Lorsqu'elle fut assez proche, elle reconnu finalement l'auberge, un peu plus loin. Son cœur se serra impitoyablement. La maison où elle avait grandit. Où résidaient tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait jamais eu. Prise par d'immenses flammes. La taverne. Les étages. Tout était au bord de la destruction. Et elle était impuissante à regarder cet odieux spectacle. L'écurie commençait elle aussi à être touchée et ce fut cela qui dégagea la jeune femme de sa torpeur.

Elle s'approcha entre deux quintes de toux que lui provoquait cette sombre fumée noire. Elle fit bientôt face à sa jument, qui tambourinait le portail de son box, pour se dégager du feu. Ses yeux semblaient fous. Nimuë tenta de la calmer et la fit sortir aussi vite qu'elle le put, en essayant de ne pas se prendre de coups. Car Fëa avait perdu l'esprit en voyant les flammes s'approchaient peu à peu. Une fois à l'extérieur de sa prison, la jeune jument laissa tout juste le temps à Nimuë de monter sur son dos, puis s'élança au galop dans le village enflammé.

Nimuë, aveuglée par la fumée, toujours plus épaisse, ne comprit pas tout de suite que sa monture, dans sa terreur, prenait le seul chemin qu'elle avait toujours connu lorsqu'elles partaient en promenade. Il aurait de tout façon impossible de raisonner sa jument. Mais avec horreur, la jeune femme vit s'approcher la porte Sud.

Elle parvenait à entrevoir les grandes formes sombres et effrayantes qu'étaient les trolls. Elle entendait aussi les cris, le bruit des combats. Son cœur se mit alors à battre à tout rompre.

- Fëa ! Non ! Pas par là ! Cria t-elle dans le chaos.

Mais elle se rapprochait toujours plus du champ de bataille. Elle aperçu alors Liam, au proie d'un troll, le côté gauche de son visage en sang. Ainsi que les autres gardes du village. Elle vit des corps au sol. Beaucoup de corps. Trop. Son souffle se coupa lorsque Fëa passa entre les jambes d'un des trolls. Elle évita de justesse le coup que celui-ci tenta de leur infliger. Mais la jument était rapide, et prise par la peur des flammes et des créatures, elle semblait portée par le vent, allant toujours plus vite, plus loin de cet enfer.

Bientôt, la jument s'enfonça dans la forêt, allant toujours plus profondément vers l'est, en territoire inconnu. Ralentissant peu à peu l'allure à mesure que les lueurs rougeâtres du feu disparaissaient dans le manteau de verdure. Lorsque Nimuë eut enfin conscience des événements qui venaient de se dérouler, l'adrénaline ayant disparue, elle était plongée désormais plongée dans l'obscurité malsaine de la forêt.

Fëa s'arrêta, sentant le trouble de sa maîtresse. Les jambes tremblantes, Nimuë descendit doucement de sa jument. Elle grimaça de douleur lorsque ses pieds nus rencontrèrent le sol épineux et rocheux de la forêt. Elle toussa fortement, pour sortir toute la fumée qu'elle avait avalé malgré elle. Elle avait froid à présent, dans sa fine robe de nuit, constata t-elle en serrant ses bras autour de son buste. Et surtout …

Elle était tétanisée. Elle avait peur pour les siens. Pour sa mère, perdue parmi les villageois. Pour son père, partit au combat mais qu'elle n'avait pas aperçu. Faisait-il partit des corps ? Mais, aussi égoïste que cela puisse être, elle avait vraiment peur pour elle. Elle n'était pas une aventurière. Elle ne l'avait jamais été. Et par conséquent, elle n'était jamais venue dans cette partie de la forêt, elle en était certaine.

Elle ne savait même pas de quel côté pouvait bien se trouver son village. Ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, gémit-elle intérieurement. Et les trolls … Et Liam …

Ses jambes lâchèrent à nouveau. Elle s'écrasa lamentablement au sol. Des sanglots la secouèrent violemment. Quel cauchemar. Qu'avait-elle pu faire aux Valars pour subir cette horrible nuit ? Elle aurait tant voulu que son frère soit là pour la protéger. Elle se traîna jusqu'au chêne à côté d'elle, et s'accroupit entre deux racines.

Elle n'aurait jamais du lâcher les mains de sa mère. Elle aurait tellement dû aller vers Bree, avec les autres. Elle jeta un regard à sa jument, qui s'était approchée d'elle, comme pour la rassurer. Fëa … Elle représentait les derniers moments qu'elle avait vécu avec son frère. Et avec Liam. Elle était son amie, aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître. Nimuë s'était tant attachée à sa jument. Cela aurait été abominable de l'abandonner aux flammes. Elle n'en aurait pas eu la force …

Dans un gémissement, elle leva la tête vers le ciel. Quand le soleil se montrerait-il enfin ? La jeune femme avait si peur que les trolls aient abandonné leur attaque du village et la retrouvent avant le lever du jour.

Elle devait avancer, ne pas s'arrêter. Elle en était consciente. Mais pour aller où ? Prendre de quel côté ? Elle ne savait rien de cette forêt. Jusqu'où s'étendait-elle ? Quelles sortes de créatures pouvaient y vivre ? Elle eut frisson de crainte.

Fëa lui donna soudain un coup de museau, comme pour l'inciter à se lever. Nimuë comprit qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester ici. C'était trop dangereux. Le cœur lourd de chagrin, elle remonta sur sa jument, qui avança aux travers des arbres, à une allure nettement plus calme.

* * *

Assise sur une souche d'arbre, le visage ravagé par les larmes, Elda se reposait. Ils avaient tous énormément marché durant la nuit, s'en prendre de repos. Marchant le plus vite qu'ils le pouvaient, ils avaient cherchés à s'éloigner le plus possible du village.

Pour autant, les images de cette nuit cauchemardesque ne cessait de passer inlassablement devant les yeux de la pauvre femme.

Elle repensait au moment, où, après l'avoir prise dans ses bras, son tendre époux était partit combattre, alors qu'il n'avait pas touché son épée depuis des années et qu'il ronchonnait à monter les escaliers, tant ça réveillait les douleurs dans son vieux dos.

Elle revoyait aussi l'instant où le fin poignet de sa fille lui avait glissé entre les mains. Au regard emplis de tristesse que lui avait jeté Nimuë avant de se détourner et partir en courant vers les flammes. Au cri perçant qu'elle avait alors poussé en voyant la chair de sa chair disparaître dans la foule.

Comme sa fille avant elle, Elda leva les yeux vers le ciel bleu du petit jour. Au loin, elle voyait un point grisâtre s'élevait. La fumée ne s'était toujours pas évaporée. En soupirant, elle comprit que leur village devait être juste en dessous. Il avait l'air si loin, désormais …

Dans quel état le retrouveraient-ils ? Se demanda Elda. Combien de morts, de vie arrachées ?

Tout le travail de sa vie, réduit en cendres, à néant en une seule nuit.

Mais au fond, Elda se moquait bien de l'état de l'auberge. Ce n'était que du bois, même si elle y avait passé la plus grande partie de sa vie, entourée de sa famille. Oui, qu'importe, pourvu que Valars lui rendent sa fille et son époux, en bonne santé.

- Par pitié, pria t-elle.

* * *

La lumière bienveillante du petit jour avait soulagé d'un poids le cœur de la jeune femme. Nimuë se rappelait bien que Liam disait souvent que les trolls étaient des créatures de l'ombre et qu'ils ne pouvaient donc pas voyager de jour. Elle espérait de toute son âme que son ami ne lui ait pas raconté de vieilles rumeurs infondées.

Nimuë, avec l'aube, s'était arrêtée devant un petit ruisseau pour que Fëa puisse se reposer. Elle-même se sentait fortement affaiblie, suite à la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer. La jument l'avait pourtant bravement portée sur son dos jusqu'au lever du soleil, marchant aveuglement dans la forêt, lui donnant toute sa confiance.

La jeune femme s'était assise sur le lit de feuilles que représentait le sol de la forêt, se sentant prise de vertiges. Elle avait mit le bout de ses pieds dans le ruisseau. Elle soupira alors d'aise pour la première depuis plusieurs heures. La froideur de l'eau paralysait la douleur cuisante de ses pieds blessés par la course qu'elle avait faite dans les braises.

Se redressant, elle regarda son reflet dans l'eau. Son visage était noir, couvert de suie. Sa robe de nuit, autrefois blanche, était en partie brûlée et couverte de terre. Ses yeux rougis par les larmes étaient gonflés. Ses cheveux bien plus emmêles qu'à leur habitude. Elle n'avait vraiment pas fière allure.

Elle posa sa tête qui lui semblait brûlante, ses genoux, tentant de réfléchir. Si le jour avait éloigné la menace des trolls, il ne l'aidait pas davantage à trouver son chemin. Elle ignorait toujours où diable elle pouvait bien se trouver.

Le clapotis du ruisseau l'interrogea. D'où pouvait-il venir ? Les villages avaient coutume de s'installer près de sources d'eau. Mais elle n'avait pas souvenir que le sien soit proche d'un affluent. Néanmoins, faute de mieux, elle fit le choix de suivre le courant. Au moins aurait-elle de quoi survivre si elle devait rester un moment dans la forêt.

Nimuë chevaucha alors durant de longues heures, ne s'arrêtant que de temps en temps pour soulager sa jument et pour boire un peu.

Le ruisseau s'était rapidement transformé en une rivière et semblait grossir à vu d'œil. La jeune femme priait les Valars pour qu'ils lui donnent raison, et qu'au bout de son chemin elle rencontre enfin une trace de civilisation.

Hélas, une autre nuit arriva avant qu'elle ne croise âme qui vive. Terrifiée, et pourtant épuisée, elle ne pouvait fermer l'œil. Après avoir longuement hésité, elle avait ramassé quelques branches et les avait entassées.

Elle avait si froid qu'elle voulait bien prendre le risque d'être vue au loin.

D'une main incertaine, elle frotta deux pierres l'une contre l'autre, cherchant à créer des étincelles, comme son frère le lui avait appris. Après de nombreux essais, elle y parvint enfin, et put s'installer près de son feu de camp.

Nimuë luttait contre le sommeil lorsqu'elle entendit tout à coup une branche craquer. Son cœur rata un battement. Elle se leva prestement, créant un vertige plus grand que les précédents. Étais-ce les trolls ? Se demanda t-elle. L'avaient-ils retrouvés à cause du feu ?

Ses jambes tremblaient.

Où étais-ce autre chose ? Un ours, peut-être ? Ou un loup ?

Elle était bien incapable de prendre ses jambes à son cou pour fuir, tellement elle était épuisée.

Un autre craquement se fit alors entendre, confirmant ses craintes sur la présence d'un ennemi.

- N'approchez-pas ! Cria t-elle, par désespoir. Je vous en supplie ! Je veux juste rentrer chez moi … Je vous en supplie ! Je ne veux pas mourir … Je … Ne … Veux … Pas … Mourir …

Son corps la lâcha entièrement, sa vision devint floue. Elle eut juste le temps de se demander si elle voyait double que ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

La nouvelle d'un incendie et d'une attaque dans un village à l'Est atteint les portes Bree quelques jours plus tard. Kay l'apprit d'un des habitants, qui avait eu le temps de partir avant les autres et à cheval. D'après l'homme, lorsqu'il avait fuit, le village commençait à brûler de part en part et les trolls commençaient tout juste à arriver.

Comment avait prit le feu ? Il l'ignorait. Tout comme le nombre de pertes.

Kay lui demanda s'il avait pu voir sa famille. L'homme lui affirma avoir croisé Elda, sa mère, parmi les habitants qui avait fuit. Si cette nouvelle soulagea le jeune homme, il ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son père et sa sœur. Il connaissait que trop bien son père, surement avait-il voulu combattre. Mais en avait-il la force ? Il n'avait jamais entendu dire que des villageois puissent mettre un troll en défaite, alors plusieurs … Et Nimu, sa petite Nimu … Où pouvait-elle être si ce n'était avec sa mère ?

Il fut prit de remords. Si seulement il n'était pas partit … S'il ne les avait pas laissé … Il aurait pu les protéger. Sa mère. Son père. Et sa chère sœur.

* * *

Nimuë se sentait affreusement faible. Plongée dans un état comateux, elle parvenait tout juste à saisir ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Elle sentit soudain un linge frais et humide sur son front, l'apaisant quelques peu.

_- Sa fièvre ne diminue pas,_ lança une voix dans une autre langue.

_- A combien de lieue sommes-nous d'Imladris, d'après toi ?_

_- Tu voudrais conduire une mortelle à Imladris ? As-tu perdu l'esprit ?_

_- Elle est perdue ! _S'outra la deuxième voix._ Et fortement affaiblie de surcroît ! Peu importe l'endroit d'où elle puisse bien venir ! Elle n'aura jamais la force d'y retourner ! Ne pas la conduire chez nous, la laisser sans soin, reviens à l'abandonner à une mort certaine ! Autant lui rompre la nuque, si tu ne comptes pas l'aider, elle souffrira moins longtemps ! _

Nimuë ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il se disait autour d'elle. Elle n'entendait qu'une conversation chantante, comme venue d'un autre monde. Deux voix douces et masculines. Mais elles n'avaient pas l'air dangereuses. D'ailleurs, elle ne se sentait pas menacée. Aussi tenta t-elle d'ouvrir les yeux.

Les rayons du soleil la dissuadèrent rapidement. Elle tenta alors de ver le bras pour protéger ses pauvres yeux de cet éclat, mais elle sut qu'elle n'en aurait pas la force. Elle en déduit que sa fièvre était revenue, plus forte que jamais, aidée par l'état de fatigue de la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant, donc.

- Mademoiselle ? Appela t-on dans la langue commune. M'entendez-vous ?

Oh oui, elle l'entendait. Trop d'ailleurs, ils avaient du s'approcher. Pourtant, elle était si soulagée d'être tombée sur des êtres humains qu'elle ne parvenaient à leur en vouloir, qui qu'ils puissent bien être.

- O-Oui … répondit-elle en essayant d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux.

Un visage lui apparut alors, d'abord un peu flou. C'était un très beau visage, constata t-elle. Parfait, en fait. Si parfait, qu'elle se demanda un instant si elle n'était pas morte. Les valars seuls pouvaient être si beaux !

- Je ... Est-ce que ... je suis ... morte ?

Un rire cristallin résonna sur sa gauche.

- La fièvre semble vous faire perdre l'esprit, Demoiselle. Ne vous inquiétez plus, il ne vous serra fait aucun mal.

- Nous allons vous conduire en lieu sûr, où l'on pourra s'occuper de vous.

Nimuë hocha doucement la tête et vit la silhouette de son sauveur devenir de plus en plus sombre. Elle perdait à nouveau connaissance.

_- Tenez bon …_

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plut ! **

**Avez-vous une idée de qui sont les deux sauveurs de Nimuë ? **

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, vos impressions ! **

**Bonne semaine, **

**Kalwen.**


	4. chapitre 3

Whaou, merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews, **elles me font super plaisir** !

Grand merci à ceux qui lisent ma fiction, et encore plus à celles/ceux qui me mettent des commentaires : **Chibi-Kotori, Maman Bouba, MissLizy, Chupa14, Coton, Mia et Elvan**.

**Réponses aux anonymes : **

**Chupa14 :** Un K ? Un T ? Ou un F ? Et bien non, désolée, pas tout de suite, c'est plutôt deux E. Mais je prends note de tes petits nains préférés ;) Cette fiction est sur un base de romance, mais j'avoue hésiter énormément entre les trois lettres que tu as cité. Si jamais tu as un préféré, n'hésite pas à le dire, on ne sait jamais ;)

**Coton :** Si tu adores mon style moi j'adore ta review, c'est toujours bon pour l'égo x) C'est vrai que Nimuë fait elfique, bien quand fait c'est un prénom bien de chez nous. Enfin, des légendes plutôt. Aucun soucis pour les fautes, je serais mal placée pour juger vu qu'il doit y avoir dans mon texte. Toi non plus tu n'aimes pas les épinards ? xD En tout cas ta review m'a fait sourire. Merci beaucoup.

**Mia :** Merci beaucoup de tes encouragements, j'espère que tu trouveras Nimuë toujours aussi attachante dans la suite. Oui, elle rencontreras la compagnie à Fondcombe ... Mais pas tout de suite. J'espère que la suite de plaira en tout cas !

**Elvan** : A toi aussi je dois te dire un énorme merci, car c'est surement un des plus beaux compliments qu'on puisse faire à un auteur que dire que ces personnages sont construits. J'essaierais de toujours être réaliste vis à vis de leur psychologie, rien que pour ne pas te décevoir ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira, même s'il y a beaucoup moins d'action dans ce chapitre.

**Sur ce, **

**Bonne lecture**.

* * *

**- CHAPITRE III -**

Lorsque Nimuë reprit conscience, elle se surprit à sentir la chaleur apaisante d'un drap sur elle et le confort d'un matelas dans son dos. Elle eut alors, l'espace d'un instant, l'espoir d'avoir rêvé les derniers événements. Les Trolls. L'incendie. La forêt. Oui, elle crut avoir fait un vilain cauchemar et que finalement, elle se réveillait dans l'auberge familiale, après une longue et éprouvante nuit de sommeil.

Mais en ouvrant les yeux, la jeune femme dût se rendre à l'évidence. Ce n'était pas sa chambre. Et ça ne ressemblait à aucunes autres chambres que pouvait abriter l'auberge. La pièce était bien trop belle et trop riche. Les poutres de bois blanc étaient sculptées avec goût. La chambre tout entière mêlait le raffinement de son hôte – qui qu'il fût – et un rapport fort avec la nature, qu'on ne trouvait pas dans le pays de Bree, à sa connaissance. A côté de son lit, lui même fort bien fait, de nombreux rayons de lumières passaient par un arche, menant à un balcon, devina Nimuë.

Elle surprit soudain un son très particulier auquel elle n'avait pas prêté attention, et qu'elle n'avait à sa mémoire, jamais entendu. Hésitante, elle repoussa le drap de son lit, et sortit doucement, et un à un, ses pieds du sommier. Lorsqu'elle voulu se mettre debout, elle fut prise d'un léger vertige, mais bien trop curieuse, elle se redressa malgré tout, et d'un pas un peu tremblant d'être restée allongée, se dirigea vers le balcon.

- Par tous les Valars, murmura t-elle, époustouflée.

Une magnifique et immense cascade s'écoulait sur les flans de la falaise et se jetait des dizaines de mètres sous son balcon dans un bruit assourdissant, créant de l'écume. De là où elle se trouvait, Nimuë parvenait à voir une partie de la citée dans laquelle elle se trouvait. C'était tout bonnement incroyable … Encore plus magique que ne l'était sa chambre. Des kiosques, des ponts, des sculptures qui s'entremêlaient, le tout comme volant au dessus de la cascade et de ses rivières.

A cette vue magnifique, elle en oublia presque tout le chagrin et l'inquiétude qu'elle éprouvait vis à vis des siens, tant une atmosphère idyllique régnait dans ce lieu.

- Mademoiselle ? S'écria t-on depuis la chambre. Demoiselle ? _Yvannë ! La petite humaine a disparue !_

_- Disparue ? Mais voyons, comment a t-elle pu disparaître ? Elle dort depuis des jours ! _Répondit une voix plus lointaine.

Une exclamation de stupeur arriva lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Nimuë sentit un brin de panique dans la voix de ces deux femmes, malgré la langue, magnifique à écouter, dans laquelle elles discutaient. Cette langue qui faisait comme un écho dans sa mémoire. Comme si elle l'avait déjà entendue … Il lui sembla alors avoir un souvenir … Peut-être ce dialecte chantant était-il le même qu'avait utilisé ses deux sauveurs. A moins qu'elle ne l'ai imaginé ?

Elle quitta toutefois le balcon et rentra à nouveau dans la chambre et poussant de son bras le rideau de lin qui les séparé. L'une des femmes qui lui faisait face l'a vit et poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de s'avancer et de la prendre délicatement par le bras pour la reconduire vers son lit.

- Vous ne devriez pas vous lever ainsi, Demoiselle, lui dit-elle, le Seigneur Elrond a bien stipulé que vous étiez encore fort affaiblie.

- Qui donc ? Demanda Nimuë, en entendant ce nom inconnu.

- Et bien, Elrond, répéta la seconde Dame, perplexe. Le seigneur de notre citée, ajouta t-elle.

La jeune humaine hocha la tête, bien qu'elle ne se sentit pas plus avancée par cette précision. Elle observa la femme qui venait de lui parler avec cette espèce de condescendance dans la voix. Elle était belle, son visage était absent de toutes imperfections. Elle semblait d'ailleurs sans âge, mais Nimuë sentit pourtant qu'elle avait beaucoup vécue. Peut-être ce sentiment était-ce dû à la lassitude et à la mélancolie que la jeune femme distinguait dans les yeux de la belle Dame. Elle remarqua tout à coup une chose qui la fit perdre ses moyens.

- Votre … Votre oreille … Balbutia t-elle.

- Quoi donc, mon enfant ?

- Je crois, intervient la femme qui l'avait aidé à se recoucher, qu'elle vient de s'apercevoir, ou du moins de comprendre que nos oreilles sont pointues et que par conséquent, elle se trouve chez les elfes.

- Les … Les elfes ? Répéta la jeune femme, abasourdie.

- Et bien oui, reprit la seconde, ne l'aviez-vous donc pas remarqué auparavant, lorsque les seigneurs Elladan et Elrohir vous ont conduit jusqu'à nous ?

- Qui ?

- Les humains n'ont-ils donc aucune mémoire ? S'outra son interlocutrice.

- Elladan a précisé qu'elle avait déliré tout au long de leur périple, à cause de la fièvre. Ce n'est guère étonnant qu'elle ne se souvienne ni d'eux, ni de son voyage, Yvannë.

- Tout de même … Je vais allée annoncer au Seigneur Elrond que sa patiente s'est éveillée. Voulez vous donc veiller sur elle, très chère.

Sur ces mots et sans attendre le consentement de l'elfe, la dénommée Yvannë se retira de la pièce avec un regard légèrement dédaigneux pour Nimuë. Laquelle regardait autour d'elle, complètement perdue et déboussolée. Elle n'arrivait tout bonnement pas à croire qu'elle se trouvait vraiment chez les elfes. On lui avait tellement répété que ce n'était que des êtres sortant tout droit de légendes, ayant pris naissance dans l'esprit de fou.

- Elle n'est pas très commode, mais n'aillez craintes, elle se conduit de cette façon avec chacun de nous, ce n'était donc pas spécialement à votre égard. Il ne faut pas lui en tenir rigueur, vous savez … Elle est bien amère depuis que sa moitié à rejoins les cavernes de Mandos.

Nimuë hocha à nouveau la tête, bien qu'elle ignorait ce qu'était les cavernes de Mandos. En fait, bien que l'elfe parlait dans la langue commune, ses paroles restaient presque incompréhensible pour la jeune humaine.

La Dame elfe s'assit au bout de son lit et inclinant légèrement la tête, la regarda avec gentillesse et curiosité. Elle était très belle, elle aussi, songea Nimuë. Bien plus qu'Yvannë. Ses cheveux blonds, cintrés de perles turquoises, étaient d'or, tellement ils brillaient. Son visage était très doux et bien fait. Dans ses yeux bleus, pareil aux couleurs de la cascade qui se versait au dehors, Nimuë y voyait jeunesse et bienveillance, générosité et malice.

- Puis-je vous poser quelques questions ?

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, ces mots ne furent pas prononcé par Nimuë, pourtant la tête remplis de nombreuses interrogations, mais par la belle elfe.

- Je … Je ré-répondrais aux vôtres, si vous acceptez de répondre aux miennes.

- Cela me semble un accord équitable, approuva la jeune elfe en souriant. A vous l'honneur, je vous en prie.

- Bien … Hm … P-pour commencer, où sommes-nous ?

- Vous vous trouvez à cet instant précis à Imladris, ou comme vous le dites dans la langue commune, Fondcombe. La dernière maison Simple, à l'Est de la Mer. Demeure d'Elrond, le Semi-Elfe.

Fondcombe … Elle croyait cet endroit sortit de l'imagination des voyageurs, n'étant que fabulation, ne vivant que dans les rêves les plus improbables.

- A moi ! S'exclama l'elfe, d'un ton enfantin en la sortant de sa réflexion intérieure. Comment vous nommez-vous ?

- J-je … Nimuë, je me nomme Nimuë, répondit timidement la jeune femme.

- Enchantée, Nimuë, sourit son interlocutrice.

La jeune femme eut l'impression que son prénom était bien plus beau lorsque c'était l'elfe qui le prononçait.

- Je suis Luthwen, une amie d'Elladan et d'Elrohir. J'ai demandé au Seigneur Elrond de me laisser m'occuper de vous, jusqu'au jour où vous seriez entièrement rétablie.

La jeune humaine se sentit, sans pouvoir l'expliquer, en confiance avec Luthwen. Et profondément reconnaissante de l'attention qu'elle lui prêtait. Une si belle personne, veillant sur elle, c'était à peine croyable. Lorsqu'elle lui parlait, sa voix était si douce, si reposante. Elle était curieuse, mais dans le bon sens du terme. Nimuë lui trouva en cela, un caractère plus humain qu'elfique. Enfin … De ce qu'elle imaginait comme la norme elfique. Si Yvannë était représentative de cette norme. Car la jeune femme n'avait pas vraiment d'éléments de comparaison.

- J'aimerais savoir … Qui est Elrond ? Je veux dire … Je sais que c'est le seigneur de cet endroit, mais ...

Elle hésita, comment faire comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire à Luthwen … L'elfe décida de se lancer en voyant les difficultés de la petite humaine.

- Et bien … C'est assez difficile à expliquer en soit ce qu'est une personne … Elrond est un semi-elfe, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'a pas du sang purement elfique dans les veines, expliqua t-elle au regard interrogateur de Nimuë. Il a vu passé de nombreux âges de ce monde, moins que mon père, me semble t-il, mais bien plus que les mémoires des hommes purent compter. C'est une personne d'une grande sagesse, un excellent guérisseur et un bon guerrier qui a vu des combats déterminants de cette Terre. Que pourrais-je vous raconter d'autres ? Il y a tant à dire au sujet de notre seigneur mais si peu qui vous évoquerez des choses. Ah si, vous avez rencontré ses deux fils !

- Ses fils ? Quand donc ? Demanda Nimuë.

- Elladan et Elrohir, pardi ! Vous ignoriez même leur noms ? Ce sont eux qui vous ont mené à nous.

Nimuë se revit demander si elle était morte à son sauveur, en voyant comme il était beau. C'était presque stupide, maintenant qu'elle savait qu'ils étaient des elfes. Elle avait trouvé si parfait celui qui était penché vers elle … Elle rougit légèrement sous le regard interrogateur de Luthwen. Mais celle-ci ne dit rien, bien que curieuse.

- Alors, j'ai une autre question, qui va peut-être vous paraître quelque peu … maladroite, dirons-nous. Mais pour tout vous dire, je n'avais jamais vu d'humain auparavant, ne sortant que peu de nos terres. Estel, mis à part, mais il est un homme donc ma question ne le concerne en rien.

- Je vous écoutes …

- Alors, je me demandais … Toutes les humaines sont-elles si petites ? Ou est-ce vous, qui êtes un cas particulier ?

Nimuë rougit davantage, mais de vexation. Sa taille était un sujet très prompt à la moquerie, et avait de tout temps été son point sensible. Cependant, elle devina dans les yeux de Luthwen une sincère curiosité et non une envie de se railler d'elle. Aussi répondit-elle à la question :

- Je suis plus petite que le voudrait la norme, dit-elle prudemment. De beaucoup, en réalité, rajouta t-elle avec un sourire. Mon frère me disait souvent que j'avais la taille d'une naine.

- Oh, je pense que vous êtes un peu plus grande qu'une naine, tout de même, s'exclama Luthwen en regardant le corps de la jeune femme. Quoi que je n'en ai pas plus rencontrés que des humaines, avoua t-elle ensuite dans un rire.

Nimuë se joint à son rire avec plaisir, et se rendit compte que cela faisait fort longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas rit ainsi. Des mois, pour ainsi dire. Depuis l'annonce du départ de son frère. Elles entendirent soudain frapper à la porte. Luthwen se leva prestement du lit, et remit en place sa belle robe d'un bleu-gris, avant d'aller ouvrir la porte.

- Mon seigneur, salua t-elle.

- Je vous remercie, Luthwen, vous pouvez disposer, il n'arrivera rien à votre protégée, sourit doucement le nouvel arrivant.

- A votre aise, dit-elle en s'inclinant avant de sortir.

Nimuë observa l'homme, ou plutôt devrait-on dire l'elfe, qui venait d'entrer. Ainsi c'était lui, le Seigneur Elrond … Il n'était pas commun, même pour un elfe, pensa t-elle. Il avait et imposait une aura assez particulière. Sa chevelure était aussi sombre que le crépuscule et cela avait été encore plus marquant lorsqu'il s'était trouvé à côté de Luthwen, à la chevelure de soleil. Ses yeux gris la transperçaient, comme s'ils cherchaient à lire dans son esprit. Nul doute, il avait bien l'air d'un seigneur, tant il était beau de sa personne. Et il avait bien l'image que se faisait Nimuë d'un roi. La jeune femme avait cependant du mal à l'imaginer ayant vécu plusieurs âges, tant il paraissait en forme et loin d'un vieillard.

- Bonjour, jeune humaine, lui dit-il en s'approchant. Je suis heureux de vous voir enfin éveillée. Je vois à votre regard que vous savez qui je suis et j'avoue souhaiter avoir le même privilège à votre égard.

- Oh, pardonnez-moi, je suis Nimuë.

Elle tiqua soudainement sur un mot qu'avait dit l'elfe.

- Enfin ? Pourquoi enfin ? Ai-je dormi si longtemps ?

- Voilà huit jours que vous étiez à demi-consciente, et quatre que vous êtes arrivée à Imladris.

- Demi-consciente ? Répéta t-elle. Je ne me rappelles pourtant n'avoir vu vos fils qu'une fois … Comment ai-je pu voyager quatre jours avec eux, sans même en garder un souvenir ? Cela me semble impossible …

- Vous étiez sous l'influence d'une forte fièvre, mon enfant, et pour ne rien arranger, l'incendie dont vous vous êtes échappée, à la vue de l'état dans lequel mes fils vous on conduit, a fortement abîmé votre système respiratoire. Il n'y a donc rien d'étonnant à la perte de vos souvenirs, n'aillez aucunes craintes là-dessus.

- A ce propos … Je vous remercie de m'avoir soigné, Seigneur Elrond, et je vous promets de ne pas abuser de votre hospitalité trop longtemps. Je me mettrais en route dès demain si vous pouvez me fournir une carte pour aller jusqu'à Bree.

L'elfe sourit de la fougue dont était pourvu les jeunes humains.

- Je ne penses pas que cela soit judicieux, Nimuë. Vous venez à peine de éveiller, ne vous attendez pas à retrouver vos forces si aisément. En tant que guérisseur, je ne puis vous laisser partir ainsi, n'étant pas entièrement remise. Saviez-vous que vous étiez malade ?

- Je le savais. Ce qui m'arrive, je l'ignore, mais depuis longtemps la fièvre me prend par période, sans que l'on puisse rien y faire.

- C'est un moindre mal que vous avez, néanmoins, il demande a être traité et non à la légère. J'ai déjà vu, lors de mes voyages, de jeunes humains en mourir. Il serait préférable que vous restiez parmi nous un moment. Je pense que l'air d'Imladris vous ferra le plus grand bien.

- Mais ma famille …

Elrond lui lança un regard interrogateur et elle entreprit de lui raconter son histoire. Son enfance dans son village. Les drôles de traces découvertes dans les lieues environnantes et les mises en garde de Lian. Puis la nuit où les trolls attaquèrent son foyer. L'incendie. Les flammes. Sa fuite. Sa fièvre et son errance. Puis la rencontre inespérée des princes.

- Voilà des nouvelles préoccupantes. Je n'aime guère l'idée que des trolls quittent les Landes d'Ettens pour attaquer les humains. Et c'est une raison de plus pour vous de rester en sécurité ici, Nimuë. Je doutes que votre famille soit heureuse d'apprendre que vous avez entrepris un voyage seule pour les retrouver, alors que le nombre de dangers s'accroît en ces temps sombres. Ce serait folie que de partir pour Bree dans votre état et dans ces circonstances.

Mais étais-ce folie que de vouloir retrouver les siens ? Elle craignait pour elle-même si elle partait à leur recherche, il lui fallait l'avouer. Elle avait enfin trouvé un refuge, elle l'avait tant souhaité dans ses jours d'errances, dans cette sombre forêt. Elle n'avait pas été sauvée par n'importe qui, ni menée n'importe où. Elle répugnait à l'idée de retourner dans cette horrible forêt.

Nimuë s'inquiétait énormément pour sa famille. Allaient-ils tous bien ? Où étaient-ils ? L'attendaient-ils ? Ou pensaient-ils qu'elle était morte ? Pourtant, l'absence de son frère s'était faite moins vivace depuis son réveil à Fondcombe. Comme si la citée était pourvue de quelques pouvoirs magiques, capables d'apaiser les maux de son cœur.

Elle songea.

Que lui restait-il au village ? Toute sa vie était partit dans les flammes. Tous ses souvenirs. Comment allaient-ils vivre à présent, sans l'auberge ? Ne serait-il pas mieux pour sa famille d'avoir une bouche en moins à nourrir ? Elle n'avait jamais voulu mourir dans cet ennuyeux village, quoiqu'elle est pu dire à Kay. Elle ne voulait pas devenir aussi fade que ces femmes qui vivaient là-bas. Même Bree lui semblait fade à présent, à côté de la citée elfique.

- Serais-ce égoïste de ma part d'accepter votre proposition, alors que ma famille s'inquiète de mon sort ? Comprenez, j'aimerais tant rester ici …

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit égoïste que de vous faire soigner et de vivre paisiblement. Néanmoins, si cela peut apaiser vos tourments, si un de mes messagers devaient partir pour l'ouest dans les jours à venir, je lui ferais porter un message à Bree, pour votre famille.

- Et que dirait-il ?

- Que vous êtes sauve et en sûreté et qu'ils n'ont d'inquiétudes à avoir vous concernant. Je ne pourrais cependant leur dire votre position, car les murs de Fondcombe sont bien gardés et secret depuis de nombreuses vies d'hommes.

- Je suppose que c'est la meilleure chose à faire …

* * *

Luthwen en sortant de la chambre de sa protégée s'était dirigée vers les jardins Ouest, près des petites cascades, et du kiosque où elle jouait lorsqu'elle était plus jeune.

- Dame Luthwen, salua une des suivantes qu'elle croisa.

L'elfe répondit à son salut et continua sa marche. Elle espérait bien que la petite humaine allait rester un peu. Elle apporterait sans nul doute un peu de jeunesse dans la citée et dans sa vie. Quel bonheur qu'Elladan et Elrohir l'eut sauvé dans cette forêt.

D'ailleurs, lorsque l'on parlait du loup, le voilà qui pointe sa queue, songea la belle elfe.

- Luthwen ! Nous vous croyions au chevet de notre protégée.

- En avez-vous déjà assez de jouer les suivantes ? Cela doit être pénible pour une Dame de si haut lignage, se moqua Elrohir.

- Pas du tout, Elrohir, puisque c'est mon choix et que j'en suis très satisfaite. C'est votre père qui m'a congédiée pour parler à Nimuë.

- Nimuë ? Voilà un nom qui ne sonne pas très commun, pour les humains, remarqua Elladan.

- Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle qu'elle se soit enfin éveillée ! Je commençais à croire que nous l'avions trouvée trop tard, ajouta Elrohir.

- Vous seriez vous attachés à cette petite humaine, messieurs ? Nargua Luthwen avec malice.

- Cela serait difficile de ne pas le faire, non ? Elle ressemble à une enfant et semblait si pitoyable quand nous l'avons sauvée.

- Et il m'est avis que nous nous sommes pas les seuls, rit Elrohir, vous semblez impatiente de la connaître, mon amie !

Les trois elfes se regardèrent, complices. De toujours, Luthwen fut celle qui réussit le mieux à s'approcher des jumeaux, si on ne comptait le jeune Estel. Mais Luthwen trouvait que cela ne comptait pas, car le jeune humain avait été élevé par Elrond, comme l'un de ses fils, et c'est donc une relation fraternelle qui s'était établie immédiatement.

La réflexion d'Elladan lui fit soudain penser à une chose, et elle partit vers ses appartements, après avoir salué ses deux amis.

* * *

- Je vous sens bien triste, tout à coup, Nimuë, lança Luthwen qui était de retour dans la chambre de sa nouvelle protégée, bien décidée à ne pas la quitter d'un cheveu. La robe ne vous plait-elle pas ?

Le soir était venu et Elrond avait finalement autorisé la jeune femme à se lever sous condition que Luthwen soit présente, au cas où. Elle avait même eu le droit de sortir de sa chambre pour venir dîner dans la grande salle. Pour cette occasion, Luthwen était apparue dans sa chambre avec un grand nombre de robes sur le bras. Elle en avait sortit une d'un vert sombre, décorée d'argent qu'elle avait tendue à la jeune humaine.

- Cette robe est bien trop belle pour moi, lui répondis Nimuë. Je ne m'y sens pas à ma place, elle siérait mieux à une Dame de haute naissance.

- C'est ridicule ! Vous êtes la plus belle humaine que je n'ai jamais rencontré ! S'exclama l'elfe.

Nimuë se tourna vers Luthwen avec un regard perplexe.

- N'avez-vous pas dit, tout à l'heure, que j'étais la seule que vous ailliez jamais vu ?

- C'est vrai, rit doucement Luthwen arrachant un sourire à la jeune humaine. Mais je suis sûre que les autres humaines ne sont pas si mignonne que vous ! Regardez, vous avez encore les pommettes hautes et rebondies des enfants !

- C'est assez pitoyable d'être mignonne, entourée d'êtres si parfait que les elfes … A ce propos, comment avez-vous eu toutes ces robes à ma taille ?

- Ce sont les miennes, expliqua Luthwen.

- Les vôtres ? Vous moquez vous de moi ?

Si Nimuë était aussi mince et maigre en forme que Luthwen, celle-ci était bien plus grande. Déjà, à l'avis de la jeune humaine, l'elfe était plus grande qu'une humaine normale, mais alors comparé à une petite femme comme elle …

- Mais pas du tout ! S'offusqua Luthwen. Ce sont bien les miennes, mais celles datant de l'époque où je n'étais encore qu'une enfant.

- Je vois, soupira Nimuë, un peu vexée.

Luthwen perdit son sourire.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment la robe, le problème, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Je m'inquiète pour les miens. J'ai des scrupules à me trouver dans un endroit si magnifique alors qu'ils doivent être fou d'inquiétude à mon encontre.

Luthwen garda silence, puis finit par poser une question qui la turlupiner.

- Votre vie vous plaisez t-elle, Nimuë ?

- Pardon ?

- Aimiez-vous votre vie ? Ce que vous faisiez ?

- Je … Et bien … J-Je n'en suis plus certaine.

- Et pensez-vous sincèrement que cela soit mal de vivre vraiment votre vie ? Pour vous, et seulement pour vous ?

- Non mais ce n'est pas le dessein d'une femme de … Enfin … dit Nimuë, affreusement gênée.

- Je connais les coutumes des hommes. Elladan m'en a dit des choses, guère plaisante parfois. Je vous devine en âge de prendre époux, je me trompe ? Et vous n'aurez vraisemblablement pas grands mots à dire au choix qui serra fait ?

- Je ne le pense pas, en effet … Mais je crains de ne pas comprendre où vous souhaitez venir ? Interrogea la jeune femme.

- L'avantage certain de ne plus avoir d'hommes dans la famille, c'est que selon les lois, plus personne ne peut vous donner d'ordres, le souverain mis à part. Vous pouvez vivre de la façon qu'il vous plaît !

- Mais j'aime tellement ma famille que je ne peux concevoir de les abandonner …

Luthwen soupira doucement. Il était difficile de faire entrer un peu de sagesse dans l'esprit de Nimuë. Les humains étaient-ils tous si têtu ?

- Les choses arrivent toujours pour une raison, Nimuë. Parce que les Valars l'ont bien voulu.

- Je ne pense pas que le dessein des Valars étaient de faire une attaque sur mon village et d'entraîner la mort de plusieurs des miens, répondit sèchement la jeune femme.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'entendais ! Les Valars ont voulu que vous vous en sortiez ! Votre jument vous a conduite jusqu'à nos terres, argua t-elle en repensant au récit que lui avait plus tôt la jeune femme.

Nimuë lui adressa un peu de son attention.

- Imaginez-vous la chance que vous avez eu de rencontrer des elfes, si loin d'Imladris, alors que vous étiez mourante ? Continua Luthwen. Je ne crois guère à la chance, mais je crois aux Valars, ainsi qu'au destin. Si vos pas se sont éloignés de ceux de vos proches, il est probable que votre destin se trouve ailleurs.

- Je trouve que cela ressemble fortement à un prétexte pour ne pas avoir de remords.

- C'est vous qui construisez votre destin, Nimuë. J'en vois deux à votre portée. Celui de retourner à votre vie d'avant. Et je ne le trouve pas très réjouissant.

En toute honnêteté, Nimuë non plus.

- Et l'autre ? Demanda t-elle.

- Celui que vous pouvez écrire.

Elle marqua un silence, sentant sa protégée de plus en plus convaincue.

- Voulez-vous mon avis ?

- Il me semblait que vous étiez déjà en train de me le donner.

- Non, ce n'était que des conseils, libre à vous d'en tenir compte ou non, car je ne pourrais choisir à votre place. Néanmoins, j'aimerais vous dire une chose.

- Allez-y …

- Je crois que vous savez ce que vous voulez faire … Mais que vous avez peur … Peur pour les vôtres. Mais surtout, peur du changement … Sans vouloir vous offensez.

- Vous ne m'offensez pas, je pense même que vos paroles sont justes et pertinentes. Je suis un peu perdue. Énormément pour dire vrai ...

- Savez-vous ce qui aide à bien réfléchir ? Demanda Luthwen avec un sourire immense.

Nimuë hocha négativement la tête, surprise de ce revirement de situation.

- La nourriture ! On nous attend, et il serait fort impoli d'être en retard ! Vous aurez bien le temps de réfléchir plus tard, même si je vous déconseille de trop penser. Allons, hâtons-nous !

Sur ces mots, elle saisit le bras gauche de la jeune humaine et l'entraîna au dehors de la chambre, dans les dédales merveilleuses de la citée elfique, sous les yeux ébahis de Nimuë.

* * *

Voilà, un chapitre très serein comparé au précédent, n'est-ce-pas ?

Ainsi donc c'était Elladan et Elrohir ses sauveurs, comme nombres d'entre vous l'avaient deviné. Ne puis-je donc faire aucun suspens ? ;)

Nimuë est donc arrivée à Fondcombe et commence enfin une nouvelle vie. Pleines de futurs rencontres et de futures aventures.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut ? N'hésitez surtout surtout pas à donner vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises.

**Bon week-end à tous ! **

**Kalwen**

**PS: Quel nain préférez-vous ? En toute curiosité, bien sûr. **


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour, je n'ai pas posté depuis un moment mais j'espère que la suite vous plaira. Le chapitre est plus court que les autres, c'est une transition avant l'arrivée de nos chers nains. **

**Je vous remercie pour toutes vos gentilles reviews ! **

**Bonne lecture **

* * *

**CHAPITRE IV -**

En ouvrant les portes finement sculptées de la Grande Salle d'Imladris, jamais Nimuë se serait imaginée devoir faire face à tant d'elfes. Elle avait même du mal à concevoir qu'il existait tant d'elfes. Et elle ne devait pourtant voir devant elle que les plus nobles de la citée, pensa t-elle.

Autour d'elle, tout semblait être comme un tourbillon de perfection, de richesse et de couleurs. Les robes des Dames Elfes étaient de couleurs chaleureuses, ornées et brodées avec un savoir-faire incroyable. Les tuniques des Seigneurs étaient coupées à merveille dans de riches tissus, de matières différentes et pourtant toutes plus belles les unes que les autres.

Même la pièce en elle-même lui coupait le souffle, tant les décorations murales et l'architecture, sans passer par les objets, étaient représentatifs de la grandeur de ce peuple.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était arrêtée pour contempler à son aise que lorsque Luthwen lui saisit le bras pour la conduire dans la salle. Elles s'avancèrent toutes deux à travers les tables, la jeune humaine sentant le poids des regards curieux posés sur elle. Enfin, Luthwen s'arrêta devant une estrade où une table plus savamment travaillée encore reposait.

Au bout de celle-ci, siégeait dans toute sa grandeur le Seigneur Elrond. A sa droite, un elfe aussi blond que Luthwen se tenait, grand et particulièrement noble. Elle lui trouva une étrange ressemblance avec la belle elfe qui lui avait tenu compagnie depuis son réveil. A la gauche du maître des lieux, qu'elle fût sa surprise de voir le visage de son sauveur, non pas en un, mais en deux exemplaires !

- Bienvenue à ma table, mon enfant, salua Elrond, mais je vous sens bien troublée …

- Pardonnez-moi, Seigneur, fit Nimuë en s'inclinant. Mon trouble vient du fait que j'avais le souvenir d'un de vos fils, mais non de l'autre. J'admets ma surprise.

- De voir que nous étions en tout point semblable l'un à l'autre ? Devina l'un d'eux en souriant.

- Mais j'y pense, nous n'avons guère eu l'occasion de faire correctement les présentations, lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés la première fois, fit le deuxième en se levant, immédiatement suivi par son frère.

Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à paraître juste devant elle. Elle dut, bien à regret, lever les yeux pour voir leur visage. Nimuë maudit un peu plus sa petitesse. Les elfes semblaient tous si grands à ses côtés. Les jumeaux, puisque c'étaient bien ce qu'ils étaient, inclinèrent leur buste, une main sur le cœur, comme le voulait la coutume elfique.

- Je suis Elladan, continua l'elfe, fils d'Elrond Peredhel, et voici mon frère …

- Elrohir, Ma Dame, lui sourit le second.

Son souvenir ne l'avait pas trompé, car ils étaient beaux, encore plus à ses yeux que ceux qu'elle avait pu voir dans cette salle. Ils étaient incontestablement les fils de leur père. Leur chevelure sombre comme la nuit, sur une peau lisse immaculée, faisaient ressortir des yeux d'un gris étincelant. Nimuë sut à cet instant qu'elle apprécierait les jumeaux car ce qu'elle lut dans leurs yeux lui plu.

Le regard d'Elrond, pourtant si semblable, était empli de sagesse là où ceux de ses fils laissaient entrevoir beaucoup de malice et de joie de vivre. Nimuë y trouva un sentiment réconfortant, car cette malice existait également dans les yeux de Kay. Son frère qui lui manquait tant.

Elle s'inclina à nouveau pour faire une révérence, de la façon des grandes dames pour saluer des personnes de haut lignage.

- Nimuë, fille d'Ermor, se présenta la jeune humaine. Vous avez mon éternelle reconnaissance pour l'aide que vous m'avez prodigué, je sais que cela peut paraître moindre, mais c'est, hélas, la seule chose que je puisse vous offrir.

- Votre reconnaissance est bien suffisante, croyez-le, sourit celui qu'elle identifia comme Elrohir.

Luthwen eut une moue impatiente et fit signe à sa protégée de s'approcher de l'elfe à la droite d'Elrond.

- Nimuë, laisse-moi te présenter le Seigneur Glorfindel aux Cheveux d'Or, chef de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or en Gondolin.

La petite humaine s'inclina à nouveau, intimidée d'être présentée à des gens si important, elle, fille de tavernier.

_- Ada_, ma protégée, Nimuë, continua Luthwen.

- Soyez la bienvenue à Imladris, Nimuë, fille d'Ermor, sourit le Seigneur elfe. Puisse cette citée apaiser vos tourments et soigner vos maux comme elle a pu le faire avec moi dans les temps jadis.

- Je l'espère, Seigneur Glorfindel, répondit la jeune femme, incertaine de la réponse à formuler.

Elrond l'invita à s'asseoir à la droite de Luthwen, elle-même assise près de Glorfindel et le repas put continuer. La plus grande partie de la conversation fut en elfique, et bien que Nimuë ne pouvait comprendre ce langage elle buvait ses sons harmonieux avec un délice non feint. Par respect envers leur nouvelle invitée, Luthwen et les jumeaux firent l'effort de parler en langue commune par moment, pour l'intégrer dans leur discussion.

- Des trolls dîtes-vous ? Eh bien, vous pouvez remercier les Valars pour leur protection car vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, constata Elladan après le récit de la jeune humaine.

- En effet, appuya le seigneur Glorfindel avec un pli soucieux sur le front. Ce n'est guère des nouvelles réjouissantes que vous nous apportez, jeune Nimuë, je le crains.

- Quelque chose fait que ces créatures se sentent assez en confiance pour quitter leur terre maudite, siffla Elrohir.

- Il semble que l'ombre s'étend et devint plus dense que jadis, mais le repas est un moment de quiétude et nous aurons bien le temps de chercher à comprendre ce mystère pus tard, ajouta le seigneur des lieux pour mettre un terme au débat.

* * *

De nombreux jours passèrent depuis l'arrivée de la jeune humaine à Imladris. Longtemps, ses conflits intérieurs durèrent et longtemps, elle s'en voulu de laisser derrière elle sa famille, sûrement inquiète de son sort et peut-être même à sa recherche.

Cependant, la quiétude qui régnait à Imladris semblait bien trop attirante pour songer ne serais-ce qu'un instant à partir. Et jamais auparavant, elle ne s'était sentie si vivante et apaisée à la fois.

Les journées avaient cette routine dont les elfes ne se lassaient jamais. Nimuë se réveillait chaque matin au son clair de la cascade, puis se baladait dans les jardins florissant et presque onirique de la citée, le pas doux et lent, pour ne pas perdre une miette du paysage magnifique qui l'entourait. Plusieurs fois, elle se surprit à se pincer la peau, pour être sûre de ne pas être dans un rêve. Luthwen avait beaucoup rit de ce fait, en voyant les petits hématomes sur les bras de la jeune humaine.

Parfois, lors de ses errances dans la citée, elle croisait des groupes d'elfes et dans leur intonation chantante, ils lui proposaient de se joindre à eux. Elle attisait la curiosité de beaucoup d'entre eux. Que pouvait bien faire une humaine dans leur cité ? Cependant, puisqu'elle avait la bénédiction d'Elrond, ces elfes-là la traitait avec la plus grande courtoisie. Le lendemain de son réveil et de son repas dans la grande salle, quelques elfes, des amies de Luthwen, lui avait proposé de venir faire des colliers de fleurs dans la prairie qui bordait les chutes de la cascade. Elles avaient passé une excellente matinée, bien que Nimuë leur trouva quelque chose de trop sage, même dans leurs plaisanteries. Luthwen et les jumeaux semblaient être des cas à part de la norme elfique.

Si certains étaient curieux, cela n'était hélas pas le cas de tous. Elle rencontra de l'animosité dans le regard de certaines elfes, animosité dont elle ne savait la cause et qui la chagrina profondément. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ne pas être appréciée. Dans son village, tous la connaissait depuis son enfance et si elle n'avait d'autres amis que Lian, les autres ne la détestaient pas pour autant. Luthwen la réconforta et lui expliqua bien vite que ce n'était rien de plus qu'une jalousie maladive des elfes célibataires qui craignaient que l'humaine vole le cœur d'un des princes. Lorsque Nimuë s'exclama que c'était ridicule, son amie lui conta l'histoire de Beren et Luthiel. Le seigneur Elrond et ses enfants descendaient de Luthiel, et puisque le drame s'était produit une fois dans leur famille pourquoi pas deux ?

Nimuë maintenait que cela n'avait pas lieu d'être dans son cas, car elle n'était pas Beren et qu'elle faisait triste figure comparée à une elfe.

C'était peut-être idiot, mais par cette animosité et la sagesse trop elfique des adultes, Nimuë se tourna vers la compagnie des enfants lorsque les jumeaux et Luthwen étaient trop occupés pour lui tenir compagnie. Les enfants des elfes n'étaient pas aussi vivant que les enfants humains, à son grand regret. Ils étaient sévères, bien élevé et délicat. Mais leurs rires venaient plus facilement qu'aux adultes et leurs esprits avaient encore la naïveté et l'insouciance propre aux enfants. Elle riait beaucoup avec eux. La jeune humaine ne se souvenait que trop bien une des conversation qu'elle avait eu avec eux.

- Quel âge avez-vous ? Lui avait demandé une toute jeune elfe, assise sur ses genoux alors qu'ils s'étaient installés sur un des balcon qui donnait sur la cascade.

- Vingt-trois ans.

- Vraiment ? Moi aussi ! S'était exclamé un autre elfe, qui lui arrivait à peine aux genoux.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, Nimuë avait été un peu choquée. Les enfants aussi, d'ailleurs. Mais elle avait finalement fait le choix d'en rire et le petit habitant d'Imladris aussi, plutôt fier d'avoir le même âge que cette petite humaine.

Oui, la vie était douce dans la citée elfique. Chacune des respirations qu'elle y prenait la remplissait d'un bonheur et d'une béatitude sans limite.

Luthwen et elle étaient devenues de bonnes amies. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Nimue s'était sentie comprise. Bien sûr, son frère la comprenait, mais il y avait des choses dont elle n'avait jamais osé parler avec lui. L'elfe comprenait ces choses-là, parfois sans qu'elle ait le besoin de le dire. Luthwen avait, comme elle l'avait décelé le premier jour, une malice et un tempérament très vivant pour une elfe. Longtemps, elle riaient dans les torrents de la rivière, s'éclaboussant comme deux jeunes enfants, parfois sous les rires des jumeaux qui ne tardaient pas à les rejoindre, bien que cette attitude ne siée guère à des princes.

Mais pourtant, peu à peu, son tempérament humain fit qu'elle en vint à éprouver à nouveau une certaine monotonie qui l'ennuyait tant lorsqu'elle vivait parmi les siens. Luthwen vit cela et décida de trouver des occupations à son amie. Elle parla d'abord au Seigneur Elrond, qui vint proposer à la jeune humaine d'apprendre l'elfique. Il lui donna également accès aux parchemins et aux livres de sa bibliothèque personnelle.

Nimuë, bien que lettrée, n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de prendre le temps de lire un livre, d'étudier l'histoire, la géographie ni même une autre langue que le Commun. Ce qu'elle put découvrir lui insuffla un véritable engouement à apprendre de nouvelles choses. Ce qui donna une nouvelle idée à Luthwen, lorsque Nimuë lui expliqua que son frère avait – en vain – tenté de lui apprendre à se battre, au cours d'une conversation.

* * *

- Écartez davantage vos jambes l'une de l'autre, Nimuë ! Vos appuis doivent être solides, vos jambes et vos bras souples. Détendez votre dos !

Nimuë corrigea sa position, essaya de se détendre en maugréant intérieurement qu'elle ne voyait pas comment on pouvait être détendu lors d'un véritable combat alors qu'on risquait de mourir à tout instant. Elle para le coup d'épée qui venait de la droite, esquiva le revers mais ne pût évitait le dernier coup qu'envoya Glorfindel.

Elle tomba sur la terre battue du terrain d'entraînement et soupira.

- Ne soupirez pas ainsi, vous vous êtes grandement améliorée, mon amie, la réconforta Glorfindel en s'approchant d'elle.

- J'espère bien que je ne souffres pas inutilement depuis des mois pour rien, sourit Nimuë.

Elle ne se rappelait que trop bien les premières séances d'entraînements. Elle était couverte d'hématomes et avait juré à Luthwen qu'elle ne mettrait plus un soulier dans la « clairière des tortures » et que son père et le forgeron de son village avait raison « les armes ne sont pas affaire de femme ». Glorfindel était un elfe adorable, tout comme sa fille, c'était certain. Mais ce n'était pas un maître d'arme, à son humble avis, mais un tyran !

En y repensant maintenant, Nimuë devait bien admettre qu'elle avait été quelques peu excessive. On n'apprenait pas à se battre en quelques jours, il fallait être réaliste. Elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle vivait à Imladris, mais même au bout de ses nombreuses semaines d'entraînement et des quelques rudiments que lui avait appris son frère lorsqu'ils étaient encore ensemble, elle ne pouvait pas battre l'elfe.

- Ne soyez pas dépitée, Nimuë, vous n'avez aucune chance de battre un elfe qui se bat depuis plusieurs centaines d'années, lui sourit l'elfe de la maison de la Fleur d'Or en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Elle l'accepta et Glorfindel vit alors une lueur amusée dans les yeux de l'humaine. Nimuë tira de toutes ses forces sur le bras de son adversaire et fourcha les jambes de celui-ci avec une des siennes. A présent tout deux à terre, Nimuë lâcha un soupire de satisfaction devant le regard éberlué de son maître d'arme.

- Allons, Seigneur, auriez-vous oublié une des premières règles que vous m'avez enseigné ? Ne jamais baisser sa garde ! Dit-elle en riant après s'être relevée.

Glorfindel secoua la tête en se levant à son tour, amusé malgré lui de s'être laissé attendrir par la petite humaine qui ne manquait pas de malice depuis qu'elle côtoyait sa fille et les jumeaux.

_- Ces humains … _


End file.
